Into the Cold (Elsa x Male Reader)
by Davidio117
Summary: You wake up in a cold land without any memory when you here a young girl screaming for help. What's going to happen, where will this lead you? Bad summary I know, its an Elsa x Reader story and it might be good, might be bad, who knows? Rated M for language, violence and probably Lemons later, not sure yet


**Hey Guys, Thought I'd try writing a Frozen Fanfic. Never done one before ahaha, but first time for everything.**

**Also, first time writing a story which involves the reader, just to make it even harder, so there may be some mistakes in it but don't judge haha.**

**Anyway, I won't keep you from it any longer and hopefully you will enjoy my new story 'Into the Cold'**

The freezing cold air brings you back to consciousness. Slowly you lift your head from the crisp snow, your vision slowly returning to you. You begin to make out large shapes around you and as the blurriness fades you quickly realise the shapes are trees, but what are you doing in a forest? You try to stand but fall almost instantaneously, needing more time to recover. Instead you opt to crawl towards the base of the nearest tree and prop yourself up against it, collecting your thoughts.

'Where am I?' you mentally query, trying to recall what had led you to this point, hoping to find some answers.

A pain shoots from behind your (E/C) eyes, reverberating around your skull. You press your hands against your head, trying to ease the terrible pain from inside your head. Eventually the pain subsides and you try racking your brain again to things which had happened previously, but it just leads to the same result. You're sitting in what is apparently a frozen wasteland, with no memories of things previous. You look out through the trees as a single tear falls from your eye, freezing almost instantly in the wind.

"What's happened to me? Why has this happened to me?" you say aloud, the situation becoming more distressing as time passes.

You take a breath in an attempt to compose yourself as you try climbing to your feet again. You reach out your gloved hands, gripping the bark of the tree as you gingerly haul yourself up. After a couple of attempts you manage to reach your feet and slump against the trunk, almost immediately wishing you remained where you were. Despite being only a few feet higher up from your previous position, prone on the ground, the air felt even colder, the wind biting into your exposed cheek. You wince in pain.

"Why couldn't I have awoken in a warmer climate?" You chuckle to yourself, now attempting to make light of the situation which you currently find yourself.

You glance down at your current attire, realising you have yet to fully assess yourself. You're wearing thick, brown leather boots with the bottom of your black pants tucked into the tops. Your pants are fastened by a leather belt further up with pouches scattered around it. Your eyes get drawn to a scabbard attached to your belt, however, it was empty.

'That's odd.' You mentally noted. If you didn't need a sword you why would you choose to carry a sheath for it. Deciding not to dwell on this, you continue to examine the remainder of your getup.

Not much more was worth note, with a padded, brown jacket, which appears to of been made out of some animal hide, covering a black shirt. Thick black gloves shielded your hands with a cloaked grey hood, flowing behind you. You pull the hood over your (H/C) hair. Your clothes would probably be suited to most winters, but the winters here were seemingly harsh.

You move away from the tree, finding your bearings as you here a scream come from a clearing ahead. Without giving it a second thought you sprint toward the origin of the sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, well, well, what's a pretty little girl like you doing so far from the city then 'ay?" the bandit spat, grinning at the young woman in front of him.

"P…please, just let me go…" she pleaded, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks.

Hearing her beg caused the remainder of the men to burst out in a roar of laughter. There were half a dozen of them, all wearing dark clothes with swords hanging from their waists, apart from the one who originally spoke, his was drawn and pointed at the terrified girl. He was clearly the leader and his enjoyment at the situation was apparent

"You're not going anywhere sweetheart" he replied, walking toward the girl, a sadistic smile still plastered on his face.

"Please… I can give you money… anything, just please…" the tears continued to fall, fear was the only emotion shown in her eyes.

She saw the man step closer "W…w…what are you going to do?" she asked, her whole body shaking, not due to the cold but due to pure terror. This only caused more raucous laughter from the thugs.

"Well…" he said, slowly walking in a circle around her, his stale breath touching her neck. "First, we have no interest in your money darling" he laughed, exposing his yellow teeth, this lead to the men jeering, enjoying their boss's words.

"Now as with what we're going to do to you… firstly, we're going to hold you down, then, peel those clothes from off your body, and then we-" he was unable to finish as you come emerging from the pushes and land a punch which connected sweetly with his jaw sending him reeling backwards.

The brutes stood there stunned at what had happened, before drawing their swords, readying themselves for a fight.

"This is going to be fun…" you say to yourself.

One of them charges toward you, sword outstretched, looking to impale you with it, but you prove to be too quick. You step the oncoming attacker, his weapon missing you by inches. As momentum carries him past you, you swing you elbow at the back of his head. The strike connects with the soft spot on the back of his head and sends him sprawling to the ground. He was out cold. One down 5 to go.

Two more come rushing toward you, clearly looking to avenge their comrade. The first swings his sword wildly at your head. 'Big mistake'. You expertly duck his attempt and grip his wrist as the blade passes over your head. You then proceed to force your shoulder into the socket of his shoulder, until you heard the satisfying 'pop' of dislocation. The man screamed in pain as his sword clattered to the ground with him quickly following it, crumpled in a ball. Noticing the other thug appearing in the corner of your eye brandishing his weapon just in time as you rolled toward the blade on the ground, picking it up just in time to defend yourself from a downward slash. You wince from the vibrations of your sword in your cold hands before slashing the man's legs and embedding the sword between his shoulder blade and neck, causing a blood curdling scream before you withdrew your blade from his flesh and used it to decapitate the bandit.

You barely turn in time to see the remaining two men flee on foot. You were about to pursue them until you remembered why you intervened anyway. You walk toward the girl, noticing her recoil in fear.

"Of course…" you mutter, thinking about how it must look. You just killed a man and you are now walking towards her with a blood-stained sword on display. Add to this the mental/emotional trauma that she would have already suffered. You mentally yourself as you sheath the blade and soften your face into a smile.

"Don't worry, its ok" you say still grinning, trying to comfort her.

As you approach you notice that she wears her ginger hair in pigtails underneath her purple hood. As you near you catch a glimpse of white in her hair as well.

"What's your name?" you ask, now face to face with the woman, trying to relieve the tension

"A… Anna"

"Well Anna, everything's going to be-" "Watch out!" she cuts you off as an arrow whistles through the air, tearing into back.

"AHHH FUCK!" you roar in pain as you look toward where the arrow came from. You forgot about the leader of the group.

He stood upon a mound of snow smirking at you, blood trickling down his face from your earlier strike. "Looks like you picked a bad day to be a hero" he taunted. He strode towards you, reloading his crossbow, preparing for the killer shot. You see Anna covering her mouth in pure horror at how the scene was now playing out. She thought she was saved… she thought she could go back to her home. You saw the expression on her face as time seemed to slow down around you. Something weird was happening. Your mind starts pouring over what had happened during the fight, every detail appearing vividly before your eyes, analysing every moment before the images stopped on one particular scene. The guard which you killed. You remember seeing knives hanging off his belt. That could work.

Boss was now leaning above you "Any last words?" Instinct took over. 'It's now or never'. You grab a handful of snow and throw it into his face. Using the little time it brought you, you crawl over to the decapitated body and reached toward where the knives should be. Success. You tear one from where it was tied and launched it toward the boss. The final sound he made was one of gargling before collapsing to the floor. The knife landed dead centre in his throat. You took a few seconds lying on the floor, relieved at your work before thinking. 'Anna'.

You ease your way off the floor and stagger towards the redhead before collapsing to the floor.

"Princess Anna, Princess Anna!" "Over here" are the last things you hear before losing your grasp on consciousness.

**Hope you liked it and as I said, probably a few mistakes in it, I'll try to make the next chapters better. But as I said, this is my first X Reader**

**I can't promise regular chapters (or even anymore chapters) so it'll depend on how I feel and how busy I am.**

**But anyway, cheers for having a look and remember to review (or not, I'm not the boss of any of you) ****J**

**-Davidio117-**


End file.
